¿Gohan infiel?
by pipe92
Summary: Tras haber terminado una relación por una infidelidad de su novia, Goten se siente destruido y bebe hasta no saber cómo llego a Ciudad satan , donde ve a su hermano entrara un motel con una mujer rubia , ahora el deberá descubrir si lo que vio es real o solo fue producto del alcohol


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

 **Aclaracion 1 : Edades Goten 26 años , Trunks ; 27 años , Bra 16 , Gohan 37**

 **Aclaracion 2 : Bra tendra el pelo azul como en Super**

* * *

Capitulo unico

Goten caminaba tamaleándose por las frías calles de ciudad Satán, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar , en un momento estaba tomando una cerveza en una ciudad cerca de la capital del norte y al otro se encuentra en ese lugar , había terminado con su novia luego de enterarse que era infiel , se traicionado y solo lo único bueno era que no viva con su madre de esa manera no tenía que tener por represalias por llegar en ese estado , tras caminar unas cuadras divisó una figura conocida era su hermano Gohan quien estaba parado afuera de un motel , sonrió por un momento aunque su sonrisa duro poco al ver que entraba con una chica rubia , habría ido a increparlo eso habría hecho sino estuviera tan ebrio y lo único que se le ocurrió fue contárselo alguien , aunque aún estaba en un deplorable estado decidiendo dormir antes , tras haber descansado llamo a su amigo Trunks para explicarle la situación ambos se juntaron en la casa del hijo de Vegeta

\- Ja ja ja seguro que no alucinaste todo - Dice Trunks incrédulo de lo que decía su amigo sentado en una mesa de su habitación - Te ves y hueles terrible

\- Ya te dije que lo vi era el, estaba ebrio no ciego - reclama el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño

\- Hablas de la persona que da clases de ética y moral en la universidad - Comenta el vicepresidente de la corporación capsula

\- Era él lo vi entro con una mujer rubia a un motel - Dice Goten

\- Existe más posibilidades de que Yamcha sea el siguiente Dios de la destrucción antes que eso pase - menciona el hijo de Vega antes de volver a reírse

\- Si no me crees iré a contarle a mi cuñada lo sucedido - dice Goten parándose pero fue detenido por Trunks quien lo tomó de su muñeca

\- Esto es serio no tienes ninguna prueba a tu favor más que tú borrachera si quieres hacer algo necesitarás pruebas reales

\- Me ayudarás - Pregunta el hermano menor de Gohan esperando una respuesta positiva de su amigo

\- Claro, no quiero que hagas locuras y cuando te des cuenta de tu error me invitarás toda la cerveza que pueda

El hijo menor de Goku acepto apretando su mano, para luego retirarse a su departamento para poder pensar con claridad, aún se sentía muy mal por su quiebre amoroso, había sido bastante tiempo para olvidarlo tan pronto, para ahora tener que pensar que su hermano mayor estaba engañando a su esposa, pero se sentía identificado con su cuñada y quería saber por qué y si podía aconsejar de terminar con eso a su hermano como este lo ayudaba de niño

Al día siguiente el hijo menor de Goku se dirigió al sitio acordado para juntarse con Trunks, que era un callejón a una cuadra de la casa de Gohan, esperando que su amigo llegará antes de que su hermano saliera de su casa, tras esperar un rato pudo divisarlo pero no venía solo sino que también con su joven hermana y ambos venían con gabardinas y gafas oscuras pareciendo auténticos espías

\- ¿Y ella que hace aquí? - cuestiona Goten confundido del porqué de la princesa saiyajin

\- Escucho nuestra conversación y quiso venir - Responde el chico de cabello azul suspirando desanimado

\- Además me gustan las novelas de misterio - Comenta Bra sacando de por un momento sus gafas

\- Esto no es un juego Bra - Dice el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño molesto por la actitud de la chica

\- Estoy segura que todo esto es un mal chiste y me reiré en tu cara cuando eso pase - vocifera la peliazul con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

\- Todos esperamos eso Bra - Afirma su hermano mayor sorprendiendo a Goten el cual se molesta por dichas declaraciones

\- ¡Que! - Dice la mitad de Gotenks exigiendo una explicación

\- Espera Gohan acaba de salir - Anuncia Trunks mirando en dirección a la casa del hijo de Goku

El trío de jóvenes comenzaron a seguir a Gohan tratando de pasar inadvertidos y ocultando su ki en el proceso, para Goten era sospechoso que su hermano saliera tan temprano un sábado en la mañana de su casa, pero para los hermanos Brief aún no había nada raro en su comportamiento, lo siguieron hasta la biblioteca de la ciudad donde permanecieron a una distancia prudente, observando alguna acción sospechosa

\- Llevamos aquí 2 horas, no creo que se encuentre con alguna mujer en un lugar público - Alega con fastidio Bra mirando su reloj

\- Está en una biblioteca un sábado en la mañana cuando tiene una privada en su casa. Y aún así dices que es normal - Comenta el pelinegro mientras seguía observando en busca de cualquier cosa

\- Es un profesor los libros son lo suyo además seguramente en su casa no es tan tranquila como aquí - Manifiesta el hijo de Bulma

\- Aún creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo - Dice Bra con fastidio sacando de entre su ropa un pequeño libro

\- Si eso piensas puedes irte - Comenta molesto Goten por los contantes comentarios de ambos Brief

\- Tranquilo Goten estamos aquí por lo mismo que tú, para ayudar a tu hermano - Manifiesta Trunks tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

Tras media hora viendo los movimientos de Gohan en la biblioteca , observaron que este salía a otro lugar , Bra y Trunks aún creía que todo lo que Goten pensaba era simple mal entendido , y solo estaban con él para evitar que cometiera alguna locura , sabían lo duro que era para Goten haber terminado su relación y era por eso que se aferraba a su desconfianza inicial , aunque aún no tenía pruebas para convencer , su hermano solo había pasado a locales de comida rápida , la floreros , otra vez a un local de comida , había ayudado a la policía y una última parada otro sitio de comida , ahora se encontraban a una cuadra de un restaurante de ciudad Satán

\- Seguramente quedo con Videl para ir a comer - manifiesta el próximo presidente de la corporación capsula a para entrar en razón a su amigo

\- Tal vez tienes razón - Dice Goten resignación y al mismo tiempo más aliviado - Todo esto fue producto del alcohol

\- Eh... chicos... creo que no estaría tan segura - Comenta Bra viendo como Gohan abrazaba a una chica rubia dándole las flores entrando al recinto

\- Ese miserable no puedo creer que mi hermano sea así - declara molesto Goten cerrando sus puños con frustración

\- Tenemos que poner a esa perra en su lugar - Alega molesta la peliazul siendo observada por ambos chicos por aquella actitud - ¿Que?, yo podría tener un novio y podría pasar algo así

\- Papá no te va dejar - sentencia su hermano aunque nota algo raro - espera donde se fue Goten

Goten caminaba a paso firme rumbo al restaurante, necesitaba ayudar a su hermano a recapacitar después de todo era su único hermano, aunque su sangre le hervía por dentro siento que Gohan era igual al chico que le quito a su novia, alguien traicionero y sin escrúpulos, pero debía calmarse por todo lo que había pasado con este en su infancia, una vez que estuvo cerca de la mesa Gohan pudo notar su presencia mostrando una cara de asombro

\- Espera un segundo tú eres Videl - Dice Goten abriendo los ojos como platos mientras la chica se para la cara

\- Creo que me confundes con alguien más - menciona la chica girando su cara para que no ser vista de frente

\- Claro que lo eres solo usas peluca rubia, tu cara y ojos te delatan - comenta Goten sin entender lo que estaba pasando - ¿y tú porque usas un mostacho?

\- ¿Que se supone que haces aquí en primer lugar? - Cuestiona Gohan molesto quitando se le mostacho, mientras Videl se saca su peluca

\- Pensábamos que tenías una aventura - responde Trunks quien llega junto con su hermana - Goten te vio hace unos días

\- Yo les voy a contar, resulta que fuimos a una terapia de pareja porque teníamos ciertos problemas y nos recomendaron juegos de roles sexuales - explica Videl viendo la cara de vergüenza de su marido al tiempo que los demás se tapan la cara para evitar la risa

\- Entre usted y yo es muy guapo su marido pero es muy aburrido y nerd - dice Bra acercándose al oído de la pelinegra que frunce el ceño levemente

\- ¿Tu padre sabe dónde estás? - Cuestiona la pelinegra con algo de celos en su voz viendo el miedo de la chica

\- Hasta luego nos vemos - Dice la peliazul antes de salir corriendo del restaurante siendo seguida de su hermano mayor

\- ¿Que se supone que hacías en Ciudad Satán tan tarde? – Cuestiona su hermano mayor sin entender por completo lo que pasaba

\- Eh nos vemos en navidad hermano – responde Goten antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta – Descuide profesor no le diré a nadie su problema de impotencia – Grita desde la puerta provocando la molestia de su hermano

Tras salir el joven hijo de Goku se sintió mucho más aliviado al saber que las cosas no eran como él las había imaginado y todo había sido como los hermanos Brief decían , aunque aún quedaba el hecho de que no traía dinero como para volver a comprar cervezas a su amigo , como se lo habia prometido

\- Bien es hora de que pagues tu apuesta y me pagues las cervezas – comenta Trunks tomando a Goten quien suspira resignado para emprender rumbo algún bar – Excepto tu , aun eres muy joven

\- Par de idiotas – susurra molesta Bra viendo cómo se alejan ambos chicos y esta mira su celular viendo que tenía 20 llamadas de su casa – Mi papa me va matar a menos que le diga que todo fue culpa de Trunks


End file.
